


A Lesson Learned

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, i swear i do love bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear,” Bofur whimpered, and when Dwalin shouted ‘speak up!’ and raked a set of blunt nails savagely against his ribcage, he continued, louder. “I swear o-on the lives of my brother n’ cousin, I’ll never even think of doin’ it again!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

“Hands off,” Dwalin growled, and when Bofur ignore him and kept stroking away at his cock, the warrior pulled his hand away from it and pinned it to the floor next to him. Bofur whined, struggling in vain to grind his hips up against Dwalin’s hard stomach. The hand that was not pinning Bofur’s hand away from his body held the toymaker’s hips down, granting him no relief as he was roughly used, fucked beyond coherency.

“Dwalin,” Bofur moaned, hand twisting in his grip. Dwalin’s hips did not even stutter, thrusts deep and vicious and Bofur knew he would not be able to ride his pony in the morning. “I-I want to cum,” he gasped. “ _Please_.”

“You don’t _get_ to cum,” Dwalin grunted and a rough sob left Bofur. He tried not to cry, but Dwalin had brought him to the edge, the very brink of orgasm, at least three times before cruelly putting a stop to it. Bofur was sore and tired and raw and hurt and all he wanted to do was bawl out his sorrows. He would later look back on this with embarrassment that he would barely manage to disguise with laughter, but Dwalin would always know how desperate and desolate his cries were. Dwalin looked him straight in the face and his lip curled in disgust at his tears. “This isn’t for you, lad. Thorin gave me th’task of punishin’ ya, n’ I don’t think you’ll be forgettin’ this anytime soon.”

“I’m sorry,” Bofur sobbed. “I’m so, so sorry, n’ I’ll never do nothin’ like it again, I swear,”

“Say it again,” he snarled. “Swear on somethin’ important that you won’t ever do it again, toymaker.”

“I swear,” Bofur whimpered, and when Dwalin shouted ‘speak up!’ and raked a set of blunt nails savagely against his ribcage, he continued, louder. “I swear o-on the lives of my brother n’ cousin, I’ll never even _think_ of doin’ it again!”

“Good,” Dwalin said, and as impartial as he had been about this whole thing, seeing and hearing Bofur sniffling and bawling while squirming and writhing around his cock did not leave him unaffected. With only one last look at his tears as they caught in his eyelashes and left clean trails in the grime covering the smaller dwarf’s cheeks, he plunged one last time into Bofur’s abused and aching hole, going stiff as he spent himself with a grunt.

After his pelvis stopped pulsing with the spurts of cum he emptied deep inside of the crying toymaker trapped underneath him, he pulled out none-too-gently. Bofur rolled over onto his side, arms coming up to clutch at himself and shield himself from any further agony. He was covered in dirt and blood and cum and sweat and tears and he had never felt more raw or ashamed in his entire life. But he knew what he had done wrong and he knew he would never do it again.

Almost as if reading Bofur’s mind, Dwalin fixed his pants and said; “If you ever do it again, your brother’ll be getting’ worse n’ you’ll be watchin’.”

Bofur nodded, letting out a wail as soon as he heard Dwalin’s footsteps fade and he gathered his clothes as quickly as he could and stumbled through the woods to the stream they had passed about half an hour out of camp. After he’d cleaned himself up as best he could and gotten dressed again, he tried to hide his limp as he walked back into camp and to the fireside where he gingerly took a seat.

Bilbo shot him a concerned look across the fire and Bofur just grimaced and shook his head. He should have known better than to get caught shagging someone his King had already laid claim to, even if that person was his One.


End file.
